


[Podfic] On the Cusp

by AkumiSan



Series: Break to Breathe Podfic [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumiSan/pseuds/AkumiSan
Summary: Corralled into troublesome celebrations, Shikamaru learns that Birthdays can do more than bring people together or push people away. Sometimes they can bring people back - pulling the Past with them. Yaoi/het PART 2 of BtB series
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Break to Breathe Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Cusp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517446) by [OkamiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRayne/pseuds/OkamiRayne). 



> Thank you Okami Rayne for allowing me to share my interpretation of your work. It is so inspiring and worth the read and the reread and the re-reread.
> 
> And thank you to everyone on Tumblr and on AO3 who listen and follow along with my slow upload schedule. Especially this last year or silence. I hope to keep chugging along with this until it's completion.

Runtime: 77 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter1_201809)  
Size: 70.0MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the Japanese “R” gives me lots of trouble.  
> (do I flip it? do I try to make it “L” sounding and probably fail? do I just do an English soft “R?”)

Runtime: 69 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter2_201810)  
Size: 63.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters...monthly(?) as of now  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I do voices again? What is consistency?

Runtime: 69 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter3_201812)  
Size: 63.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters...monthly(?) as of now  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!  
> Asuma IS the best, most badass sensei <3  
> In which I make voice choices that make me laugh. No regrets~

Runtime: 52 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Chapter4_201812)  
Size: 47.3MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters...monthly(?) as of now  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had half of this recorded for over a year and the rest I finished this week. Back on track~
> 
> And honestly, in the year I've been gone, I think I figured out how to do Kiba better, which…ya know…important lol. Here’s hoping I can get Kakashi a little more spot on in the coming…uh probably years.

Runtime: 57 minutes  
[Download links on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/chapter5_202002)  
Size: 52.2MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters...monthly(?) as of now  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters...monthly(?) as of now  
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://akumisan.tumblr.com/) for updates


End file.
